bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloon Maker
Yes, I'm aware something like this exists... But this is quite different with how it actually works! The bloons emerge from the Bloon maker and they head down the track but they go backwards (or forwards if you're playing on a reversed track) regardless, they head towards the entrance of the regular bloons. Upon impact with an opposing bloon the bloon will take damage equal to the amount of layers the opposing bloon has (yes, AD is taken into account) (so if a red hits a yellow, the red will be destroyed and the yellow will become a green). With higher healthed things (and the majority of blimps) each bloon will only deal 100 damage (if the blimp or whatever has a spike or something of the like, they can deal more damage. Or they can take less if they have AD). On collision the blimp/bloon will the bounce back slightly before going for another collision. If that bloon has weaponry it will fire at other bloons/blimps. If it has supportive moves then it will use them on monkeys and/or allied bloons. BMC version The BMC version isn't so much of a "maker", it's infact a portal! It's used to teleport bloons/blimps to wherever you're battling, you do infact have to make this bloons/blimps in the same way that you would if you planned to battle other people. The portal takes a set amount of time to bring a bloon/blimp to the portal, depending on the size and complexity of the thing (so huge blimps will take quite a while) If a bloon/blimp reaches the entrance you get it the bloon/blimp back. Some upgrades increase the max portal size, so larger things can be portal'd in. Base stats Teleport speed: Very Slow Size capacity: Ceramics and smaller Cost: 5,000 Path 1 1/x Teleport speed: Slow Max Size capacity: Ceramics Cost: 4,000 2/x Teleport speed: Medium Max Size capacity: Ceramics. (Moab at 2/2) Cost: 9,000 3/x Teleport speed: Medium/fast Max Size capacity: Mini moabs (Moab at 3/2) Cost: 16,000 4/x Teleport speed: Fast Max Size capacity: Slightly larger than a Moab Cost: 25,000 5/x Teleport speed: Very Fast Max Size capacity:BFB Cost: 100,000 Path 2 x/1 Teleport speed: Very Slow Max Size capacity: Ceramics Cost: 3,000 x/2 Teleport speed: Slow Max Size capacity: Moabs Cost: 8,000 x/3 Teleport speed: Slow Max Size capacity: BFBs Cost: 11,000 x/4 Teleport speed: Slow Max Size capacity: ZOMG Cost: 35,000 x/5 Teleport speed: Slow Max Size capacity: Pretty much anything that doesn't become the map. Cost: 125,000 BTD/BTDB version It's simular, however "teleport" time is replaced with "build" time. (there's still a size cap too). Because you're not teleporting things in, you have to use money to get the resources in game. Just like with the BMC version you select the bloon/blimp you want to build, however you use money to get the resources (you can buy these resources in bulk, which is cheaper than individually, this's reccomended if you plan to massively spam things using path 1). Category:Towers